


Lien-Da and Rouge make fuck eyes at each other instead of getting any goddamn work done

by WynneCluster



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Flirting by Way of Spycraft, Humor, Spy parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28860042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WynneCluster/pseuds/WynneCluster
Summary: Rouge the Bat has been hired by Lien-Da to work for the Dark Legion, but little do either of them know just how much the other knows.(or, a humorous amount of back and forth narration because I wanted to)
Relationships: Lien-Da/Rouge the Bat
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Lien-Da and Rouge make fuck eyes at each other instead of getting any goddamn work done

The Dark Legion had just contracted the work of a famous treasure hunter, Rouge the Bat, who had known ties to the Guardian Knuckles as well as the Kingdom of Acorn.

Between her skills, knowledge, and connections it was an easy decision to bring her into the fold, and a chance Lien-Da jumped at.

There was only one problem: she was a spy working for GUN to undermine the Legion.

But that was fine, because Lien-Da knew that. She was primed and ready for any betrayal, and her own spy network was keen to look for any communications between Rouge and her keepers in case they slipped up and revealed anything sensitive.

Rouge was caught, the metaphorical rat in the trap. Surrounded by her enemies who were careful not to trust her, she was incredibly vulnerable. 

And in the position she was in, she couldn't possibly expect backup from GUN or support from her other allies. She was alone and without assistance. 

But that was fine, because Rouge knew that. She was ever-vigilant and always making contingency plans for when the Legion inevitably turned on her. Every move was calculated, and the few times she did contact GUN she was careful to not leak any info they didn't want the Legion aware of.

Lien-Da and the Legion were being played, toys dancing on her palm to HER rhythm. Before long she'd have them caught in a trap of her own making and then she'd net the biggest payday the government had promised her yet!

Of course, none of that escaped Lien-Da's notice. The Legion Kommissar had been paying VERY close attention to the spy's actions and she knew that she was being manipulated to some goal. 

Oh she'd play along, to be sure, just long enough to let Rouge think she was in control. But when the time was right Lien-Da would let the bat discover that she'd only laid the groundwork for her own demise. 

Though of course, Rouge was aware of Lien-Da's quiet deception and had already taken that all into account. The Kommissar was too crafty to simply fall for such an obvious trap, but a trap behind the trap? 

"Um, Kommissar?" 

Rouge had it all planned out. She'd lead Lien-Da through this little dance right up until she thought she'd won, only to turn it all around on her at the final steps! 

"Ms. Rouge?" 

If Rouge thought her little double-deception was enough to foil Lien-Da, the Bat would have another thing coming! Of course the trap was just bait for the real trap, that much was obvious… 

"If you two could… Never mind," Gae-Na sighed and returned to her station.

It had been hours since Lien-Da and Rouge had started staring at each other, and yet still they hadn't moved. Well. They had  _ moved  _ in a general sense. But only to smirk and posture and scoff at one another. 

It had been weeks since Lien-Da had privately declared her 'battle of wills' with the bat to Gae-Na and yet so far neither side seemed to have much to show for it. To the rest of the Legion, tensions were high as they anticipated that a showdown with both the Kingdom of Acorn and GUN was likely forthcoming. 

To someone in Gae-Na's privileged position however… 

"I give them another three days before they're in each other's pants," she whispered bitterly at her workstation. 

**Author's Note:**

> Written the same night that Felicia Rondo wrote What a Fucking Bitch (https://archiveofourown.org/works/28850385) which I helped on (90% her work though, I did very little!)
> 
> Will probably write more for Lien-Da and Gae-Na in the future as I find that the amount of good fanfic featuring either of them is far too low! - WynneCluster


End file.
